Carol Reed
Carol Reed, né à Putney (Londres), le 30 décembre 1906 - mort à Chelsea , le 25 avril 1976, réalisateur, producteur de cinéma et scénariste britannique. En 1953, il devint le premier metteur en scène de cinéma britannique à être anobli pour son œuvre, il fut donc Sir Carol Reed. Biographie Fils illégitime de l'acteur et producteur Herbert Beerbohm Tree et de sa maîtresse May Pinney Reed, Carol Reed est né à Putney, Londres, et fréquenta la King's School de Canterbury. Reed servit dans l'armée britannique durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, expérience dont il eut plusieurs occasions de se servir dans les films qu'il tournera par la suite. Il entama au théâtre une carrière d'acteur alors qu'il était encore adolescent et il ne fallut guère de temps avant qu'il ne devienne producteur réalisateur, avec à son actif des films comme Sous le regard des étoiles (The Stars Look Down, 1939), Kipps (1941), Huit Heures de sursis (Odd Man Out, 1947), Le Banni des îles (Outcast of the Islands, 1952. Mais c'est surtout pour les adaptations cinématographiques des romans de Graham Greene écrites en collaboration avec ce dernier que Reed a acquis sa réputation : Première Désillusion (The Fallen Idol, 1948), le classique Troisième Homme (The Third Man, 1949) qui recevra le Grand Prix du Jury à Cannes et Notre Agent à La Havane (Our Man in Havana, 1959) ; pour les deux premiers, Reed se voit en outre nommé pour l'Oscar du meilleur réalisateur, distinction qu'il ne recevra pas ces fois-là. Un des derniers films qu'il réalisera sera Oliver ! (1968), l'adaptation de la comédie musicale homonyme, elle même tirée d'Oliver Twist, le roman de Charles Dickens. Le film vaut à Reed tous les honneurs, car il remporte pas moins de 5 Oscars dont, enfin, celui du Meilleur réalisateur. Carol Reed est mort d'un infarctus du myocarde le 25 avril 1976 à son domicile de Chelsea, Londres, à l'âge de 69 ans. Filmographie comme Réalisateur * 1935 : Mannequin de Paris (It Happened in Paris) coréalisé avec Robert Wyler * 1935 : Midshipman Easy * 1936 : Laburnum Grove * 1937 : L'Homme aux cent voix (Talk of the Devil) * 1937 : Who's Your Lady Friend? * 1938 : Penny Paradise * 1938 : Week-end (Bank Holiday) * 1938 : Climbing High * 1939 : A Girl Must Live * 1940 : Sous le regard des étoiles (The Stars Look Down) * 1940 : Girl in the News * 1940 : Train de nuit pour Munich (Night Train to Munich) * 1941 : Kipps * 1941 : A Letter from Home * 1942 : The Young Mr. Pitt * 1943 : The New Lot * 1944 : L'Héroïque Parade (The Way Ahead) * 1945 : La Vraie Gloire (The True Glory) * 1947 : Huit Heures de sursis (Odd Man Out) * 1948 : Première Désillusion (The Fallen Idol) d'après Graham Greene * 1949 : Le Troisième Homme (The Third Man) d'après Graham Greene * 1952 : Le Banni des îles (Outcast of the Islands) * 1953 : L'Homme de Berlin (The Man Between) * 1955 : L'Enfant et la Licorne (A Kid for Two Farthings) * 1956 : Trapèze (Trapeze) * 1958 : La Clef (The Key) * 1959 : Notre Agent à La Havane (Our Man in Havana) d'après Greene * 1962 : Les Révoltés du Bounty (Mutiny on the Bounty) * 1963 : Le Deuxième Homme (The Running Man) * 1965 : L'Extase et l'Agonie (The Agony and the Ecstasy) * 1968 : Oliver ! * 1970 : L'Indien (Flap) * 1972 : Sentimentalement vôtre (Follow Me !) Distinctions *1949 : Palme d'or (Grand Prix à l'époque) pour Le Troisième Homme (The Third Man) *1969 : 5 Oscars pour Oliver ! ** Oscar du meilleur film ** Oscar du meilleur réalisateur ** Oscar de la meilleure direction artistique ** Oscar de la meilleure musique de film ** Oscar du meilleur mixage de son Catégorie:Réalisateur britannique Catégorie:Naissance en 1906 Catégorie:Décès en 1976